The Chronicles of Kaiba
by Drucilla460
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based on Yu-gi-oh. Most of them will involve Kaiba... because he's hott... so read, review, and enjoy.
1. 23 hours, 28 minutes, and 59 seconds

I've just started writing short stories so I decided to publish this one. The original characters were not directly based on Yu-gi-oh so I had to change it around a little but. Any way, just remember it's supposed to be short so there won't be any more chapters to this story. There will be other stories though so check back in some time. Please read and review. I can take criticism but be nice about it. Make it constructive. Any way, have fun with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. This story is entirely fictional and is not to be taken literally.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
23 hours, 28 minutes, and 59 seconds  
  
24 hours.  
  
I had 24 bloody hours to make a decision. I already knew what my decision was but still... must there be a time limit on it?  
  
24 hours.  
  
"Must all women be so cliché?" I asked myself as I sunk in to my chair. "This is why I said I would never fall in love," I muttered to myself as I turned my computer monitor on. It's really impossible to love someone and run a company at the same time.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
I sighed. I was tired and too distraught to deal with visitors now.  
  
24 hours.  
  
I scoffed and shook my head slightly. "Come in," I grumbled under my breath. I turned the monitor back off and pushed the key board aside so I could lean on the desk.  
  
"Mr.... uh... Mr. Kaiba... Sir?" Said the stuttering voice of one of my employees. The young man stepped into my office following the gesture I gave him.  
  
"Make this quick," I muttered as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. I had a feeling I still looked a bit disorganized but I tried my best to look like nothing was going on. In my years of business, I learned that for your employees to respect you, they have to fear you. I'd spent years gathering this fear and I wasn't about to let it go over this little issue.  
  
The scrawny little man, if he could be considered a man, nodded quickly. "Sorry to interrupt your work Sir... I know you are very busy... but um.... Miss Gardner ask me to tell you to meet her at the Café in half an hour."  
  
I sighed. 'Tea... what are you doing to me?' I though as I nodded to the obnoxious employee and sent him away.  
  
24 hours.  
  
I looked at my watch. Time was slowly rolling by.  
  
23 hours, 48 minutes, and 15 seconds.  
  
Again, I scoffed. 'What need do I have for this damn company?' I thought as I stood up and grabbed my brief case. 'On the other hand... "what need do I have for her?"  
  
The question nagged at me for the next twenty minutes as I made my way to the café. 'Maybe it isn't a need,' I thought. 'It's probably just a strong want... but is there a good reason to possibly ruin my career for her?'  
  
24 hours.  
  
Just looking at her made me realize why I was willing to give up my career and everything else I had for her.  
  
She was sitting in a corner of the café, leaning over a small cup of coffee and an untouched muffin. She was beautiful. Even in a state as sad as this. I smiled to myself slightly. I looked at my watch and my smile diminished. Time was still going by.  
  
23 hours, 34 minutes, and 38 seconds.  
  
I walked casually over to her and stood silently next to the table for a moment. She didn't notice me. "Is this seat taken?" I asked, motioning to the chair across from the table. 'What kind of idiot am I,' I though, 'of course this seat isn't taken.'  
  
"Seto?" She said as she looked up, looking rather surprised, "your early."  
  
I set my briefcase down and shrugged. She looked back down at her cup of coffee, which I could now see was a latte, not like it mattered. I took my seat and leaned back slightly, watching her.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show up," she said softly. "I figured you might be too busy... at this time of day..."  
  
I was rather surprised at this. I had always made time for her. I guess she was getting suspicious in light of the recent events at the company. A few associates of mine had betrayed me and I had been in the middle of a big lawsuit and I had to cancel a few lunches and a dinner with her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around," I said at last, "I've been busy... but I can make time for you."  
  
I looked at my watch again. Another three minutes had gone by.  
  
24 hours.  
  
"23 hours, 31 minutes, and 8 seconds," I said allowed. I continued to look at my watch as the young woman sitting across from me looked up.  
  
"Your counting?" she asked, looking rather suspicious and happy at the same time.  
  
I nodded and looked up at her. "I've already made my decision. I'm just holding off for sake of suspense." I let a slight smile form on my face. To my dismay, she sighed and looked back down at the lonely little muffin. "how can you be so sure you make the right decision?" she asked, her eyes closing for a moment before she looked back up at me.  
  
"Tea," I said softly, leaning forward a bit, "do you trust me?"  
  
She looked up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes searching my face for any signs of emotion or doubt. Of course she found none. Being a businessman, I didn't have many emotions. In face, the only reason I had love was because of my little brother and now tea, of course. My only other emotions were anger and hate, which would never be applied to my younger brother or the young woman sitting in front of me.  
  
"Yes, I trust you," she whispered at last. My train of though broke and I smiled at her. I looked at my watch.  
  
24 hours.  
  
"If you ever have to do this again, I only need 35 minutes and 17 seconds," I said with a smile. She smiled back at me. I finally relaxed. For the past 35 minutes and 17 seconds I had been a nervous wreck. I didn't show it of course, but I sure as hell felt it.  
  
I stood up and offered her my hand. "Shall we get out of her?" I asked. She nodded and, with a smile, took the hand I had offered her. I pulled a small amount of case out of my pocket and left it on the table, hoping it would be more than enough to pay for the little amount of food she had ordered. I bent down and picked up my brief case. Finally, I let her out of the café.  
  
24 hours.  
  
23 hours, 28 minutes, and 59 seconds. 


	2. Mountain Dew for lack of better idea

Ok... the title.. it bad... I couldn't think of anything.. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Any way, this one is pretty cool. Ending isn't one of my best but it's good enough. Let me know what you think. Ttfn!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its character. However, the story following this quote is a fictional tale created by yours truly, me.... And um, I do not own Mountain Dew or Pepsi.... Although I wish I did....  
  
Genre: Mystery  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and Tea is used to get to him.  
  
Title: Mountain Dew (for lack of a better idea...)  
  
August 19, 2002 11:00 p.m. One light remained on in the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was still waiting for his older brother to return from his business trip. It was already long past midnight and even longer since his brother had last called. The little boy was growing tired and he had school the next day.  
  
Mokuba stood up and yawned, stretching his arms and legs, which had grown tired form sitting as long as he had been. He walked lazily to the kitchen and grabbed himself a Mountain Dew with hopes that the caffeine and sugar would keep him up late, or early in this case, to see his older brother.  
  
Despite his constant efforts, Mokuba fell asleep by four a.m.  
  
August 19, 2002 4:30 p.m. A slow spinning fan and a dim light woke the young CEO from his unnatural sleep. A few moments passed before Seto Kaiba was able to regain his balance. Of course, there is not much balance someone can regain while tied to a wooden chair. The room looked just like all the places of kidnapping you saw in movies. Wooden walls, one chair, and a man tied up in the middle.  
  
Seto sighed lowered his head. 'Mokuba,' he though to himself. He was supposed to have arrived at home hours ago. Seto tried running over the events of the previous day in his head.  
  
The Events of August 19, 2002  
  
10:00 a.m. Seto Kaiba left his house after telling Mokuba where he would be and when he would be back.  
  
10:56 a.m. He arrived at the place of business, A mansion of a fellow CEO of another company, Hanson Inc. 11:30 a.m. A meeting began in the large conference room on the fifth floor of the Hanson building.  
  
11:34 a.m. Mr. Hanson, an old partner and friend of Mr. Kaiba's, arrived and began the meeting.  
  
12:00 p.m. Lunch was ordered and three other men joined Mr. Hanson, Mr. Kaiba, and another business partner of Mr. Hanson's, Mr. Avidan. The three men who had just entered were Miss Colleglii, Mr. Amin, and Ms. Sean.  
  
12:10 p.m. Lunch arrived along with another man who began to speak to the six people in the conference room. This man's name was Mr. Jacobson. This man was from another company, Industrial Illusions.  
  
1:00 p.m. The meeting ended and Seto Kaiba left immediately.  
  
1:05 p.m. Seto Kaiba got into his limousine and ordered the driver to take him to another meeting he had.  
  
1:30 p.m. Seto Kaiba arrived at Kaiba land to meet Yugi.  
  
1:31 p.m. Yugi Arrives at Kaiba land and Seto takes him to a private dueling arena.  
  
1:35 p.m. The duel with no consequences.  
  
2:15 p.m. Seto Kaiba wins the duel due to Yugi's forfeit.  
  
2:17 p.m. Yugi explains that he had another appointment and leaves the building.  
  
2:20 p.m. Seto Kaiba examines all the programs at Kaiba land and the other facilities he runs.  
  
2:45 p.m. Seto Kaiba got into his limo, which was waiting for him in front of the Kaiba land building.  
  
'The rest is a blank,' Seto Kaiba though to himself. It wasn't like him to forget anything. He could remember exact times and dates of almost anything but he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. His assumption that he had been knocked out somehow was enough comfort for him to relax some.  
  
August 20, 2002 8:30 a.m. Mokuba woke up with a tap on his shoulder and a soft voice telling him that he was late for school. Mokuba rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch where he had fallen asleep. A young woman was standing over him holding his books and trying to persuade him to get up. "Is my brother home yet?" the boy asked sleepily.  
  
The young woman shook her head. "No. I haven't been able to get a hold of him. He won't pick up the phone. I'm sure he's fine though. I'll try calling him again after I get you to school. Hurry up and get ready Mokuba. Your already late."  
  
Mokuba nodded and stood up. Within a few minuets he was dressed and ready to go. He grabbed another Mountain Dew from the kitchen and followed Tea Gardner, his brother's recent girl friend, out to her car.  
  
"Do you think Seto is ok?" Mokuba asked as he hopped into the passenger seat of the 1999 Toyota 4runner.  
  
"You know your brother Mokuba. I'm quite sure he's fine," Tea answered, trying to sound as confident as she could.  
  
August 19, 2002 4:58 p.m. Ring Ring  
  
Tea yawned and pulled herself out of the chair she was sitting in. She had no idea who would be calling her at this hour. It wasn't late but she usually didn't receive phone calls after school.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Tea picked up the phone and pressed a button reading "answer."  
  
"Hello?" She said, in a relatively sleepy voice.  
  
"Tea. It's me. Seto."  
  
"Seto? What's wrong? You never call at this hour." Tea replied. Something about him seamed different. The quality of the reception was also different. Tea knew what Seto's voice sounded like when he was using either his cell or his home phone. This was neither.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Seto said with his usual cold voice. "Look," he continued, "I need you to do me a favor. Take Mokuba to school for me tomorrow morning. I won't be home. Then I need you to go to the corner of Taft and Domino. Wait there for someone to pick you up. They will be driving a... hold on a second."  
  
There was a pause. All Tea could hear was a few men talking in the back ground.  
  
"They will be driving a black van. Do exactly what they say. Do you understand?" Seto finished.  
  
"Yes... but why?" Tea asked, listening carefully.  
  
"I'll explain later. Please, just do it. Me life could depend on it."  
  
"What? Your life? Seto? Are you still there? Hello?" Tea said franticly but the line was dead. She pressed the redial button but no one answered. Tea sat back down and stared blankly at the wall. "My life could depend on it." The words played again and again in her head. "My life could depend on it." They hadn't been dating for very long but now she was supposed to save his life?  
  
Hours past and Tea was unable to fall asleep. She tried turning the television on to get her mind off of things but it didn't help. At around midnight, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
August 19, 2002 4:00 p.m. The door in the back of the room Seto Kaiba was being held in opened. "Good. Your awake." Came the voice of Mr. Jacobson, the spokesperson for Industrial Illusions.  
  
"What do you want Jacobson?" Kaiba said, his eyes narrowing when he recognized the voice. "Just let me go and I'll write you a check."  
  
Jacobson smiled slightly and walked around Kaiba so he could look him right in the eyes. "We don't want your money Mr. Kaiba. We want everything else. You can keep your money."  
  
"You want my company? Are you aware of the number of times people have tried to take over Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I am Mr. Kaiba." Jacobson said calmly.  
  
"Then you are also aware," Seto said with a slight smile, "How many of them failed? I worked hard to get the company and I'm not going to let it go that easy."  
  
Jacobson laughed and leaned forward, getting in Kaiba's face. "Are you aware that we will get what we want? It just takes time my good friend, "Jacobson said. He leaned back again, "And this time... not only do we have you, we will have someone else."  
  
"Who is this someone else? And who, may I ask, are "we"?"  
  
"Your questions will be answered shortly. For now, just hang out here." Jacobson smiled at him, "I hope you aren't too attached to a certain Miss Gardner."  
  
"What?!" Seto yelled, "You stay away from her! And if you even think about touching my brother..."  
  
Jacobson continued to smile, "I see she gets to you. That's excellent. And we don't need Mokuba. It seams Tea is enough to get you talking so she will do fine." He nodded briefly to Seto and left the room.  
  
August 20, 2002 8:47 a.m. Tea parked her car in front of the Kaiba Corp building. It was only a few blocks to the corner Seto had asked her to be at. She figured she could walk the rest of the way. With a sigh, she picked up her bag and headed off.  
  
The traffic from rush hour had begun to lessen. Tea could see the corner she was supposed to meet the black van at. There was no one there yet. A single bench and a stop sign were the only things on the corner. She walked up to the bench and sat down. "My life could depend on it."  
  
A large black van pulled up to the corner. The side door opened and a man beckoned her into the van. Tea slowly got up and stepped into the van. Her heart was pounding. The man looked her over quickly.  
  
"Give me your bag," He said as he held his hand out.  
  
Tea slowly pulled the bag off her shoulder and handed it to him. The man opened the bag a went through it's contests. He pulled out Tea's cell phone and the can of pepper spray she carried.  
  
"What are you doing with those?" She asked as the man set the two items aside.  
  
"You won't need them." He handed the bag back to Tea, "You will get them back later. Now sit back and relax. We'll be there soon and we will give you instructions."  
  
Tea nodded slightly, not trusting the man at all. She knew something wasn't right about this.  
  
August 19, 2002 4:50 p.m. "Get up Kaiba." Said Jacobson as he and another man entered the room.  
  
Seto opened his eyes and looked up at the two men. One of them he knew was Jacobson but the other... he didn't recognize. The man went around the back of the chair Seto was tied to and untied him.  
  
"If you try anything, my associate will kill you," Jacobson said calmly. Seto heard the other man load a magazine into a handgun. Jacobson pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Seto. He also handed him a cell phone.  
  
"Call your friend Tea and say that," Jacobson said, pointing to the script, "If you try anything... you know what will happen."  
  
Seto dialed Tea's number and waited for her to pick up the phone while he read over the script quickly. When tea picked up he said his usual hello then began to read the script to her. About half way through it, there was a smudge on the word. Seto asked Tea to hold on and turned to Jacobson.  
  
"There's a smudge. What color is the van?" He asked.  
  
"Black. It's black. What other color would it be?" Jacobson replied, "Now hurry this up."  
  
Seto told Tea what color the van was. Tea sounded scared. She asked him what was going on but with the prospect of being shot in the head, all he could say was that he would explain later. Without thinking, he also said his life may depend on her doing as he asked.  
  
Jacobson glared at Seto then motioned for him to hang up. Seto did and then glared back at him. The man with the gun pressed in into the back of Seto's head.  
  
"I told you not to try anything." Jacobson said as he brought his hand down on Seto's face.  
  
"I didn't. All I said was that my life could depend on her doing as you asked. Now I know she will do it. I did you a favor," Seto said. He spat on the floor and glared up at Jacobson as the gun pressing into the back of his head fell back a bit.  
  
Jacobson gave up and left the room, giving Seto one last glare. The man with the pistol also left the Jacobson. Seto heard the door lock behind them. They hadn't tied him back up. He smirked to himself. 'Next time they come back.... I'll be ready,' he thought.  
  
August 20, 2002 9:30 a.m. The van Tea was in had driven around the entire town so Tea wouldn't know where the y were. She wasn't paying attention any way. Finally, the van stopped and the man opened the door and stepped out. He offered a hand to Tea but she didn't take it. She stepped out of the van and looked around. There was nothing familiar about the place. She wasn't sure if they were still in Domino City. She sighed and followed the man into a building.  
  
"Good morning Miss Gardner," Said a tall, sandy haired man.  
  
Tea didn't say anything to him. The man glared slightly then told Tea to follow him. He walked down a long hallway until he got to a certain door. He opened the door and stepped in, followed by Tea and another man.  
  
"Tea! Get down!" Came a voice from behind the door. Seto Kaiba slammed the door shut behind them and grabbed the pistol out of the man's hand.  
  
"What the..." Jacobson said as he jumped back from the door. Seto Kaiba had the gun pointed directly at him. "John! You didn't tie the bastard up?!"  
  
The other man looked over to Jacobson, "You didn't ask me to boss..."  
  
Jacobson's eyes grew cold. He stared at Seto, "Go ahead. Kill me." He smirked as he pulled a knife out of the sleeve of his jacked. With one swift movement, he hand Tea in front of him and the knife at her throat.  
  
Tea didn't even scream. She was scared, but she didn't show it. Having had tagged along with Yugi when he saved the world, she knew a few things about being in trouble. She had been captured before so she wasn't new to this. She twisted Jacobson's arm around just long enough to Kaiba to get a shot. The bullet hit Jacobson in the upper leg. He fell to the ground. A cell phone and the knife fell to the ground near him.  
  
"Damn," Kaiba muttered. Nonetheless, Tea was still bale to get away from him. She ran over to Seto and stood next to him. The other man, John, looked at Jacobson then back at Kaiba.  
  
"Just let me go... I won't bother you again... please!" He begged. Kaiba pointed the gun at him but Tea stopped him. Seto Sighed.  
  
"If I ever see you again... I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?" Seto said as he stared down the man in front of him. The man nodded and ran from the room. Seto hurried over to Jacobson who was holding his leg. "If you move, I will kill you," Seto warned. He picked up the phone and dialed the police. Fortunately, they were able to track the call because Tea and Kaiba had no idea where they were.  
  
When the police arrived, Seto and Tea both explained what had happened. It was decided that the shot Seto had fired at Jacobson was in self-defense. He would be required to testify but that would be all. The police then gave them a ride back to Tea's car so they could leave.  
  
August 20, 2002 10:00 a.m. It was over. The entire thing was over. 


End file.
